


Fever Pitch

by happytreasure



Series: Sweet Talk [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega! Eddie, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, bev mike and bill are alphas, stan and ben are betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: “Eds, what’s wrong?” Richie frets, “You smell distressed.”“Am I a bad omega?” Eddie whispers.“What? No, what made you think that?” he asks.“Because I don’t know how to be an omega,” Eddie fusses.“Eds, you don’t have to be anything but be yourself to be a good omega, the idea that you have to be submissive is archaic,” Richie says.Eddie frowns. “But isn’t that what alphas want?”“I don’t want anything but you, Eds,” Richie promises.akaEddie has his life turned upside down when he finds out he's an omega. Now he has to learn to adapt to a new part of his life that he never accounted for. Most importantly his first heat.





	1. Not Quite But Nearing It

Eddie sits idly at his desk and taps his fingers against the aged wood. 

 

A small ball of hope swirls in his chest. 

 

Two months ago he finished off his freshman year of university at Maine’s community college. It wasn’t his first pick—in fact it was closer to his last. But Eddie graduated from high school still a legal minor and since he’s unpresented his mother was able to dictate where he attended.

 

But now Eddie’s eighteen and eager to taste the freedom he thought he’d get to savor last year.

 

 All of the losers planned to attend college in California, and they all got acceptance letters to schools in the state. It was like a dream come true—and it would have been had Sonia Kaspbrak not locked him up in his room and enrolled him in community college. 

 

It had been devastating to be separated from his pack for so long—especially his boyfriend Richie. It was impossible to be satisfied with the stolen memories they created over winter and summer break.

 

It had taken a lot to convince his pack to move to LA without him, he succeeded by promising he’d transfer over his sophomore year, once Sonia couldn’t control him anymore. And that’s exactly what he did, right under his mother’s nose. 

 

It took a year of faithfully playing the role of ‘mommy’s good little boy’, taking his pills, subtly packing up his belongings, and religiously texting/ facetiming the losers in order to maintain some semblance of his sanity. 

 

Eddie wonders if he’ll miss the small town of Derry when he leaves. It takes him all of two seconds to decide _h_ _ell fucking no_ he won’t miss Derry. Sure, it’s where Eddie created some of his best memories, but it also held some of his worst. Especially when everyone started presenting and Eddie got left behind. He became Henry Bowers’ favorite target once he joined the less than once percent of the population that failed to present before the age of sixteen.

 

Of course, having four Alphas in his pack helped with how often he got roughed up, but it’s hard to feel completely protected when everyone considers him a freak of nature. 

 

But tomorrow his pack is heading back to LA, this time to a little house near the college that they rented out. And this time—this time Eddie is going with them. 

 

He’s already taken care of his bags, having lowered them to the ground just below his window via tied together bed sheets earlier that night for one of the losers to pick up and pack into Stan’s old minivan. 

 

All that is left is for Eddie to sneak out early next morning before his mother wakes up. However, unsurprisingly he can’t bring himself to sleep. Instead he’s slumped at his old bedroom desk, staring at blank piece of paper that should contain a note explaining to his mother why she won’t see him again for a very long time. 

 

He taps the end of his pencil against his bottom lip and actually puts thought into what he should say for the first time. The words come to him easily enough once he forces himself to focus.

 

_Dear mom,_

_I_ _’m not going to let you control my life anymore._ _I_ _’ve transferred to UCLA for my sophomore year and I’m going to live with my friends. I’ll be safe and taken care of. I’ll contact you when I’m ready._

_-Eddie_

 

He puts his pencil down on top of the note once he decides he’s satisfied with its content. He has more important things to conquer—like sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

Richie and he are stuck in the back two seats of the crowded minivan. It’s a miracle Richie’s lanky ass even managed to squeeze into the limited space provided. Eddie, however, couldn’t care less, and the minute Richie takes his seat Eddie crawls into his lap, straddling him. He rests his forehead on Richie’s collarbone and breathes in his comforting scent. Richie doesn’t say a word, just runs his hands through Eddie’s soft hair and intermittently places kisses on the side of his head.

 

 

-

 

 

They make it a few states over the first night, and end up staying in a run down motel. Usually Eddie would freak out a little bit at the idea of sleeping somewhere so dirty, but he can’t really bring himself to focus. He feels like a veil has been draped over his mind and all his thoughts feel half-formed and lazy. 

 

“C’mon, Eds,” Richie urges, “you gotta get up.”

 

Richie ends up carrying an uncooperative Eddie inside.

 

“Are you okay?” Richie asks as he lays Eddie on the motel bed.

 

“Don’t feel good,” Eddie mumbles, pulling his knees to his chest. 

 

Richie frowns, pushing Eddie’s hair away from his sweaty forehead.

 

-

 

The rest of the trip goes in a similar fashion, with Eddie feeling exhausted and feverish. He refuses to leave the bed and complains whenever Richie leaves his side. 

 

It gets so concerning that Richie eventually decides to drag Eddie to the Doctor’s. Which Eddie is absolutely not excited about. His mind can’t help but supply memories of all the times his mother forced him into sterile, stark white rooms to be poked and prodded. 

 

When they get led into a private room after upwards of an hour in the waiting room he reluctantly sits in on the bed, crumpling the sanitary paper that’s on top of it. A nurse comes in and takes his vitals before informing him that the doctor will be in shortly. Eddie hopes she takes her sweet time.

 

“I hate you,” Eddie grouses as they wait for the doctor to make her appearance.

 

“No you don’t,” Richie says back unfazed.

 

“I know, but I’m upset,” Eddie complains.

 

Richie gives him a sympathetic smile. “And you’re allowed to be, but I’m still gonna take care of you if you’re not gonna do it yourself.”

 

Eddie’s response is cut off by a whimper. “Fuck,” he grits out.

 

“Cramps?”

 

Eddie nods. His stomach has felt like it’s been in knots since they arrived in California.

 

The doctor enters the room soon after and he feels his anxiety increase tenfold. Richie starts jiggling his leg, sensing Eddie’s discomfort.

 

“So, Mr. Kaspbrak, it’s says here that you’re unpresented?” she asks, tapping her pen against the clip board in her hands.

 

Eddie nods his head, looking away in shame.

 

“And your symptoms have been cramps, drowsiness, and fever-like symptoms?” she continues.

 

Eddie nods again.

 

She purses her lips and frowns down at her clipboard. “And you’re not on any medications?” 

 

Another nod.

 

She looks absolutely puzzled. “Do you mind if we do some blood work?”

 

Eddie resists his urge to immediately say _‘Fuck no’_. Instead he bites his lip and looks at Richie who gives him an encouraging nod. 

 

He sighs. “Okay,” he agrees.

 

A few moments later a nurse is coming in and tapping at his veins. He turns his head the other way as he’s pricked and ignores any conversation the nurse tries to make.

 

It takes a while for the results from the blood work to come back, and Eddie ends up taking a nap in Richie’s lap. 

 

He wakes when he hears the heavy door open. The doctor comes in with a grim look, and Eddie starts freaking the fuck out. 

 

“Is it bad?” Eddie whispers.

 

The doctor sighs. “It’s nothing horrible,” she assures him, “but your results were...interesting, Mr. Kaspbrak.”

 

“Meaning?” Richie prompts.

 

“We found traces of a drug in your system that’s commonly used to delay presenting in extremely ill teenage patients whose bodies wouldn’t be able to handle the toll,” she explains.

 

“How would a drug that-“ Richie begins.

 

“Sonia,” Eddie interrupts him. 

 

“Excuse me?” the doctor asks.

 

“My mother,” Eddie clarifies, “she convinced me I was sick as a child, and had me take all these pills, I continued taking them while I lived with her to appease her, but I thought they were all placebos.”

 

She frowns. “That’s a criminal offense, delaying presenting is a very dangerous thing to do, that’s why it’s only ever done in drastic situations.”

 

Eddie perks up slightly. “Wait, so does this mean I’ll present?”

 

“The symptoms you’re experiencing are primarily withdrawals, but you’re about to enter preheat,” she reveals.

 

“Preheat?!” Eddie squeaks. He came from a long line of betas and alphas. Genetically he should have had more chance of becoming an alpha than an omega.

 

“Yes, you’re an omega, Mr. Kaspbrak,” she confirms.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie sits on the edge of the bed that’s in the room he and Richie will be occupying. Their new house is cozy albeit a bit cramped for seven college students. 

 

Richie has gone to the store with Beverly and Stan to pick up supplies for Eddie’s heat and groceries. The doctor had given him oral contraceptives before they left, but Eddie usually makes Richie wear a condom regardless.

 

He wonders if presenting will change him. He knows, of course, that there will be physical repercussions such as gaining weight in his hips, but he’s scared that presenting will change who he is.

 

More concerning, the doctor mentioned that his heat will be extremely intense and Richie will have to watch him closely for signs of a drop. 

 

He looks at the bed which only has a sheet on it because Eddie couldn’t stand laying on a bare mattress. He has the sudden intense urge to create somewhere he can feel safe.

 

He hastily unzips Richie’s suitcase and begins rummaging through his clothes, picking out ones that satisfy him. He repeats the process with each of the losers’ bags. In his driven state, he misses the amused looks Ben, Bill, and Mike give him.

 

Once he has all the materials he needs he starts arranging the clothes into a nest on the floor of their bedroom. After he puts the last piece in place—one of Mike’s shirts—it’s hits him.

 

_Oh, my god, I_ _’m nesting!_

 

The realization comes as a bit of a shock to Eddie. Still he can’t resist the urge to climb into his nest and wait for his alpha to come home. A shiver runs down his spine. _His Alpha_. Suddenly he desperately wants Richie to be there to see his nest.  He wonders if it’s just heat hormones that are making him feel this way or this is what it’s like to be an omega.  

 

He buries his face in one of Richie’s sleeping shirts and suddenly feels warm all over. He nuzzles closer to the comforting scents and easily falls into a light sleep. 

 

He slowly comes to when he hears the shutter of a camera. He blinks his eyes a few times before Richie’s frame comes into view. He’s pointing his phone camera at Eddie who’s curled up in his nest. 

 

Eddie hides his face behind a shirt and whines. Richie chuckles at his petulance and carefully climbs into the nest with him.

 

“Did you do this all yourself, baby?” 

 

Eddie peeks out from behind the shirt and nods. “Is it good, Alpha?”

 

Richie inhales sharply at the name and Eddie is definitely still aware enough to use that to his advantage.

 

“Very good, Eds, I’m proud of you,” Richie praises.

 

Eddie hums and bares his neck in response to Richie’s positive reaction. Richie places a kiss on Eddie’s neck before pulling him in closer to cuddle. 

 

Suddenly Eddie feels himself letting out a low sound that emits from his chest. It takes him a second to recognize it as an omega’s purr.

 

“Holy shit, are you...?”

 

Eddie nods shyly.

 

“Fuck, that’s so cute,” Richie coos, “cute, cute, _cute_!”

 

 

-

 

 

“Will I have to change?” Eddie asks during a period of clarity the next day.

 

Richie looks confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Because I’m an omega,” Eddie clarifies, “will I start to feel submissive and weak? Or have to act different? Because I don’t want things to change.”

 

“I don’t know where you got those ideas, Eds, but people’s personalities don’t change when they present—it’s more of a biological thing, you’ll feel different urges and needs, but you’re still you,” Richie says, “and you won’t have to act any different, gender roles don’t mean shit.”

 

“I guess so,” Eddie mumbles.

 

“I mean you’re the only one out of all of us, including four alphas, who can change a tire on a car, without our omega we’d be helpless,” Richie points out, “gender doesn’t have to dictate anything.”

 

“I just don’t want to be weak,” Eddie says.

 

Richie shakes his head. “Eds, you’re the strongest person I know.”

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie starts getting anxious when Richie isn’t around him. He begins following him around the house like a lost puppy. A part of him is scared that he’s already changing, but when he expresses this to Richie his boyfriend points out that Eddie always seeks physical comfort when distressed.

 

His nerves are sedated slightly by Richie’s reassurance and he allows himself to lean on his pack. Especially if Richie is busy helping unpack the house. When his alpha is absent Eddie gratefully accepts comfort from his other pack members.

 

Eddie ends up with his head on Beverly’s lap as he watches his boyfriend help Mike and Bill carry some furniture into the house. Even with the efforts of three alphas the task looks daunting. 

 

Eddie has found that the alphas of his pack provide a calm, soothing feeing while the betas deliver a refreshing, comforting feeling.

 

Beverly’s alpha scent makes him feel pliant and relaxed. Still, his eyes don’t leave Richie as some movie plays on her laptop screen in front of them. 

 

Once the three other alphas have completed their tasks Richie walks over to the kitchen for a drink. Eddie stares as he downs some water. Feeling needy, he gets to his feet and starts towards the kitchen. Before he reaches Richie, Bill crosses the room, a few empty boxes in hand. He reaches down, probably to pat Eddie on the head lovingly, but the moment he reaches his hand towards the omega Richie let’s out a warning growl.

 

Richie’s eyes are wide as saucers. There’s a definite pause among the group before Beverly bursts out laughing.

 

“Jeez, someone’s getting a little territorial, huh?” she teases.

 

Richie looks at their pack leader sheepishly. “Sorry, Bill,” he mumbles.

 

Bill shrugs and offers Richie a smile. “It’s okay, can’t help hormones and all that.”

 

His obvious embarrassment doesn’t stop him from dragging Eddie to their room and scenting him thoroughly.

 

 

-

 

 

Three days into preheat and Eddie doesn’t feel like doing much outside of laying in his nest and scenting his alpha.

 

He also becomes increasingly anxious and on several occasions Richie has to force him to eat. The doctor mentioned that Eddie would have an extremely difficult heat, but he didn’t expect to be so worked up already. He has an intense feeling that he needs to prepare, but he doesn’t really know exactly what he should do.

 

The uncertainty eats away at him and he can’t help the thoughts that run through his head telling him he’s a bad omega. A primal part of himself wants nothing more than to please Richie, but Eddie feels lost and alienated from what it’s like to be an omega.

 

His fingers and toes suddenly feel numb and Eddie recognizes it as the first signs of a drop. When he hears the door creak open he knows it’s Richie, and he lets out a pitiful whine.

 

Richie hastily places the food he’d prepared on the best side table and rushes over to Eddie the second he senses Eddie might be dropping.

 

“Eds, what’s wrong?” Richie frets, “You smell distressed.”

 

“Am I a bad omega?” Eddie whispers.

 

“What? No, what made you think that?” he asks.

 

“Because I don’t know how to be an omega,” Eddie fusses.

 

“Eds, you don’t have to be anything but be yourself to be a good omega, the idea that you have to be submissive is archaic,” Richie says.

 

Eddie frowns.“But isn’t that what alphas want?”

 

“I don’t want anything but you, Eds,” Richie promises.

 

Eddie must still look unsure because Richie continues.

 

“The only things that’s gonna change is that you’ll have a heat every few months, that’s it. I’m not gonna treat you any different, I won’t be anymore protective or overbearing than I already am, and I definitely won’t see you as any less,” he guarantees.

 

Eddie tugs Richie into his nest and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Spaghetti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur boy is back w a another multichapter reddie fic
> 
> Please leave me a comment or feedback as its the only thing that motivates me! :D
> 
> and sorry for any mistakes-i dont have a beta and im dyslexic af 
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm pretty sure the trope of Eddie's mother drugging him so he doesn't present has been done before, (so credit to whoever came up with that), but I found it very intriguing.
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> title is from fever pitch by rainbow kitten surprise


	2. When The Fever Takes My Mind

They decide to talk about mating bites while Eddie’s still in the right state of mind.  All their pack mates have done the deed. Beverly and Ben as early as senior year, while Mike, Stan, and Bill waited until freshman year in college.

 

However, for them mating hasn’t ever been a fun topic of discussion. When Eddie was unpresented he couldn’t give Richie a mating mark. The fact has always been a bit of a sore spot for him. They had, however, discussed the prospect of Richie giving Eddie a mating mark. Eddie had responded positively, but said he wanted to wait until they were living together.

 

Technically Richie pretty much already has his answer, but he wouldn’t feel right assuming.

 

“Hey, Eds,” Richie says as he watches Eddie crawl around the floor and rearrange parts of their nest.

 

They ended up putting a mattress top under all the clothes on the floor so it was more comfortable.

 

“Yes, Alpha?” Eddie responds obediently.

 

Richie knows he’s doing it just to tease him, but it still pleases his inner alpha.

 

“How do you feel about mating marks during your heat?” 

 

Eddie pauses and goes to crawl into Richie’s lap. “I trust you, Richie.”

 

“It’ll be really intense,” he warns.

 

“Yes, but it’ll also help you be more in tune with me,” he points out.

 

“You’re right, I just didn’t want to assume anything since we haven’t really talked about it,” Richie explains.

 

“I understand,” Eddie says, “I can’t wait to be mated with you though.”

 

Richie hugs him close to his chest. “Me, too.”

 

 

-

 

 

A whole week into preheat and it is Richie who is following Eddie around the house like a lost puppy. A sudden urge to protect his omega comes over him once Eddie is on the brink of heat. 

 

Eddie, however, is suddenly not fond of sitting still and waiting for his heat to hit. He’s pacing the entire house, checking rooms and doting on his pack members. 

Richie wants him to sit down, to relax or even take a nap. 

 

He would much rather his mate calm down and curl up in their nest, but he can’t bring himself to try and control Eddie. He personally finds alphas who use their voices to control omegas outside of dire situations disgusting. So, he watches Eddie scamper around the house, probably struggling with his new surge of hormones. 

 

 

-

 

 

Despite the slight conflict, Eddie seems to be having with his new presentation he has no problem teasing Richie.

 

“You think you’ll just be able to slip it in once my heat starts?” Eddie asks, crawling on top of Richie in their nest.

 

“What?”

 

“Your cock,” Eddie clarifies, “you won’t even have to stretch me because I’ll be producing slick.”

 

Richie chokes on his spit. Whenever they’ve had sex before Richie would have to take ample time to stretch Eddie in order to take his cock. They never even dared attempting trying to fit Richie’s knot.

 

Richie grips Eddie’s ass. “Think you’ll be wet enough for me?”

 

Eddie nods. “I bet I can take your knot,” he brags.

 

“Fuck, can’t wait to fill you up, baby,” Richie breathes.

 

Eddie whimpers and buries his face in Richie’s chest. He looks down curiously at his boyfriend before the intoxicatingly sweet scent hits him. 

 

Eddie’s producing slick.

 

“Did thinking bout my cock get you all worked up, baby?” Richie teases.

 

“Ah, but I’m not in heat yet,” Eddie protests.

 

“It can happen when you’re turned on, Eds,” Richie says.

 

Eddie whines, rubbing his legs together. “Richie, I want you to breed me.”

 

Richie nearly chokes on his spit again. The doctor had mentioned that Eddie’s body’s entire goal is to achieve pregnancy, and that they’d both most likely suddenly crave the prospect. Although outside of heat they both know they aren’t ready. So, contraceptives are an important part of the process. 

 

But that doesn’t mean Richie can’t indulge in the fantasy.

 

“Want me to fill you up with my pups?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie cuddles in closer to Richie’s chest before yawning. “I want a whole litter.”

 

Richie runs his fingers through his hair. “You need to sleep, baby, the next week is gonna be rough.”

 

Eddie pouts. “But I want your cock.”

 

Richie chuckles and kisses his forehead. “You’re gonna have my cock all week, but it’s bedtime now.”

 

Eddie huffs laying back into Richie’s chest, clearly exhausted or he would’ve protested more.

 

Richie stares at his gorgeous omega in awe.

 

 

-

 

 

It finally hits after eight days of preheat. Richie wakes up to Eddie softly crying in the nest next to him.

 

“Hey, hey, baby, what’s wrong?” he says.

 

“Alpha,” he sobs, “it hurts so bad.”

 

Richie feels slightly dizzy when he finally gets a whiff of Eddie’s scent. It’s ten times more powerful than it was before and Richie’s already hard. 

 

Eddie whimpers, pulling Richie back to attention. Suddenly he notices how sweaty and feverish he looks. He’s holding his stomach in pain and his eyes are scrunched shut.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, baby, let’s get this off of you,” he says, peeling off Eddie’s oversized sleeping shirt, leaving him only in his boxers.

 

Richie quickly takes off his own shirt too, knowing skin to skin contact will help calm Eddie down. 

 

Suddenly Eddie let’s out another pained cry and Richie feels his heart break a little. He looks like he’s in excruciating pain. They knew Eddie’s heat was going to be hard, but he had definitely underestimated it.

 

“Alpha,” Eddie cries again and Richie begins pulling off his boxers which are absolutely soaked.

 

Richie stares breathlessly as Eddie’s thighs that are shiny with slick.

 

“You’re all wet for me, baby,” he coos.

 

Eddie easily spreads his legs. “Please, need your cock,” he begs.

 

Richie hastily scoops him up and deposits him on the bed a few feet away. He’s pretty sure all the blood goes straight to his dick when Eddie immediately flips on to his stomachs and gets on his knees and elbows, ready to be mounted.

 

“Alpha,” Eddie mewls, “please knot me.”

 

Richie rushes to pull down his pants and crawl onto the bed. Eddie’s already dropped to his chest, clutching his stomach.

 

“Hey, baby, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here,” he promises. 

 

His breath hitches slightly when he spreads Eddie open and sees his pink hole leaking slick. He quickly shoves three fingers in and is met with little to no resistance.

 

Eddie let’s out a sob at the touch, and shakes his head. “No, no, need your cock.”

 

Richie hesitates, stretching Eddie out has always been a very vital part of sex for them.  Eddie always says he feels like he’s been stuffed full whenever Richie is in him. He’s so small that even a slight bulge can be seen on his flat stomach whenever they fuck.

 

Richie reluctantly pulls his fingers out of Eddie and lines his cock up. His omega hums happily at the feeing.

 

“Fuck, baby it’s like you’re sucking me in,” he grits out as he slowly slides his cock into Eddie’s tight hole.

 

“More, more, more,” Eddie begs once Richie bottoms out.

 

Richie feels himself giving into the haze of heat once he feels Eddie around him. His thoughts feel foggy and all he can think about is breeding his omega.

 

Richie places a large hand on Eddie’s back and pulls all the way out before roughly thrusting back in. 

 

“Gonna fill you up,” he growls, “fuck a whole litter into you.”

 

Eddie gasps, arching his back even further. “Please, Alpha, need your cock, need you to breed me.”

 

“Can’t wait to see you all swollen with my pups, baby,” Richie says, speeding up his thrusts.

 

Eddie let’s out little breathy moans with each push of Richie’s hips before he changes his angle slightly to hit his prostate. Then Eddie’s crying out loud enough for their pack members to hear. Richie licks a stripe up his back before sucking several hickeys onto his shoulders. 

 

“Need it, need it, need it,” Eddie pleads, pressing harshly on the bulge on his stomach causing Richie to hiss and grip his hips hard.

 

“Such a good omega,” Richie praises, “so good for me.”

 

Eddie suddenly cries out as he comes on his own chest and the sheets beneath him. Richie is momentarily consumed by the feeling of Eddie clenching around him before he stills his hips to check on him.

 

“D-Don’t stop,” Eddie cries, weakly pushing back against him.

 

Richie strokes up Eddie’s sides softly, slamming his hips back into him.

 

“My omega is so sweet,” Richie coos, “so good for me.”

 

“Knot?” Eddie asks desperately.

 

“Yes, baby, I’m gonna give you my knot,” Richie assures him.

 

He begins fucking into Eddie erratically as he nears the edge of his orgasm. He has the urge to mark Eddie, but he wants to wait until his mate is a little more clear headed and in a position to reciprocate.

 

Eddie perks up when Richie knot catches on his rim. “Alpha,” he breathes, “please, need you to come in me.”

 

“I got you,” Richie says on the brink of coming, “gonna fill you up.”

 

Richie thrusts into Eddie until his knot traps him. His orgasm rips through him, and he feels himself empty what has to be several loads of come into his boyfriend.

 

Eddie practically goes limp once Richie’s knot is in him and starts purring.

 

“Ah, it’s so much,” Eddie sighs contently.

 

Richie spreads Eddies cheeks and looks in admiration at how beautifully Eddie’s rim is stretched around his knot.

 

“Fuck, Eds baby you’re stretched so wide,” Richie marvels.

 

Eddie gasps when Richie skims his fingers over where they’re connected.

 

 He carefully positions them on their sides so they can get comfortable as they wait for Richie’s knot to go down.

 

“Richie, Eddie whispers, “look.”

 

Eddie’s rubbing his stomach and Richie groans out loud when he glances down and sees how distended his stomach is. Usually Eddie refuses to let Richie come in him because it’s messy and Alphas tend to come a lot. He’s never seen Eddie stuffed so full. It’s almost like a tease as to what he’ll look like pregnant.

 

Eddie being the little brat he is pushes down on the bulge causing Richie to moan and dig his nails into his side. Eddie, however, is absolutely delighted with this action because it causes Richie to shoot another load of come into him. 

 

Richie grabs Eddie’s hand when he goes to press down again. Eddie whines in response, but doesn’t resist.

 

“Want more,” Eddie complains.

 

“I’ll give you more when my knot goes down,” Richie promises. 

 

“A lot more?” he questions.

 

“As much as you want,” Richie responds. 

 

The answer seems to satisfy Eddie and he finally settles down.

 

 

 

-

 

 

They end up taking a short nap. When they wake, Richie wants to make sure Eddie eats, but Eddie absolutely refuses to leave the bed until he’s been marked.

 

Richie’s never been good at refusing him anything.

 

He places him on his back and slips into a pliant Eddie. His omega immediately wraps his legs around his hips.

 

As much as Richie likes hitting it from behind nothing can beat seeing Eddie’s glazed over eyes and loving expression. He leans down to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss as he thrusts in and out. He makes sure to decorate Eddie’s collar bones with pretty, red and purple bruises. 

 

Eddie scrapes his nails down Richie’s back once he finds his prostate. The pain is muted and only spurs Richie on.

 

“Alpha, bite me?” he asks, baring his neck and driving Richie wild.

 

His hips begin to stutter as he gets close and he leans down to licks at the side of Eddie’s neck before biting down harshly, puncturing the skin and successfully mating him. Eddie cries out and comes untouched as Richie laps at the blood almost apologetically. He comes soon after releasing into Eddie. 

 

His omega is still a mess on his cock, whimpering and clawing at Richie’s back.

 

“Here, baby, it’s okay,” Richie says, baring his neck in return to his omega. 

 

Eddie hastily leans up and digs his teeth into the juncture between Richie’s shoulder and neck.

 

Richie suddenly understands why Eddie reacted so strongly when he bit him. An overwhelming wave of connectedness suffocates him. He buries his face in Eddie’s neck and breathes in his scent. He feels so much more in tune with his needs and wants.

 

“Fuck, I love you, Eds,” he whispers, kissing at his mate mark.

 

“Love you too, Richie,” Eddie murmurs back.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Richie’s knot goes down a bit faster the second time round. This time he’s adamant about getting some food in his omega. He dresses an uncooperative Eddie in some shorts and one of his own t-shirts before slipping some sweats on himself.

 

“Go on, you little gremlin,” Richie huffs as he opens the bedroom door for Eddie.

 

Eddie immediately scampers out the room and tackles the first pack mate he sees which happens to be an innocent Beverly who’s sitting on the couch.

 

“Bevvy,” he sequels, “Bevvy, I love you so much.”

 

“Awh, I love you too, Eddie-baby,” she says, gladly letting him scent her.

 

Richie’s surprised seeing his omega scenting another alpha doesn’t set him off. Instead he can tell Eddie needs the contact from his other pack mates. He climbs over to Ben next giving him the same treatment before snuggling between them.

 

Richie yawns and stumbles over to the kitchen to start on making some food for Eddie. 

 

“Holy fuck!” Stan exclaims as Richie stumbles into the room.

 

“What?” Richie says confused.

 

“Your back,” Bill explains, gaping.

 

“You look like you were mauled,” Mike adds.

 

Beverly and Ben look over, apparently both shocked at the state of his back.

 

Richie suddenly notices how sore his back his. “Oh, yeah Eddie scratched me up a bit.”

 

“I’m gonna clean those,” Stan says, “sit down, Mike and Bill will make you guys something to eat.”

 

“Ben, can you go get my nail file please?” Beverly says, inspecting Eddie’s long fingernails.

 

Richie hisses as Stan runs an alcohol swab down his back.

 

“I can’t imagine dealing with an omega in heat,” Bill says grimacing at Richie’s back.

 

Stan scoffs. “Just wait till he has to deal with your rut.”

 

Bill looks sheepish. “Love you, baby.”

 

Richie tunes out the rest of their conversation and watches as Beverly gently files Eddie’s finger nails down. Eddie looks up at her with a dopey smile, kissing her wrist as she works. 

 

Once Mike finishes making their breakfast Richie walks over to the couch and picks up Eddie to bring him to the table. He watches to make sure Eddie starts eating before he does.

 

He ends up feeding Eddie himself when the omega starts picking at his food. Eventually Eddie puts his head down on the table and starts squirming in his seat and Richie knows his next round of heat is starting.

 

He throws Eddie over his shoulder and thanks his pack mates for their help as he heads back into their bedroom.

 

Richie gets concerned when Eddie curls up in a ball the second he’s put on the bed.

 

“Hey, baby you okay?” 

 

“Hurts again,” Eddie whimpers.

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you,” he promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THIS SMUT !!! THERES SO MUCH MORE TO COME HABAHBAH
> 
> anyway please leave me a comment to feed my fragile ego 
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure pls come yell at me


	3. All You Ever Needed

Eddie wakes up to the comforting smell of his nest and nuzzles closer to one of Richie’s shirts before finally sitting up and looking around the room.

 

“Alpha?” he calls.

 

Nothing.

 

Eddie knows he’s a bit of an irrational person. It’s hard to think straight when his anxiety chips away at his confidence so often. 

 

He knows all rational thought is thrown out the window during his heat, still that doesn’t mean he can help his mind from jumping to a million worse case scenarios. 

 

The suffocating feeling of panic creeps over him and takes hold once he realizes his alpha isn’t in the room.

 

 _Your alpha left because you’re a bad omega_ , his instincts supply.

 

Hot tears sting his eyes as his breathing starts to become ragged.

_It_ _’s because your nest is bad_ , the voice says.

 

 _He knows you won_ _’t be able to protect the pups_ , it continues.

 

Eddie begins picking apart pieces of his nest. His instincts demand that he destroys it, thinking that his alpha has rejected it. 

 

Once the clothes from his nest have been strewn across the floor he crawls to the corner of the room and curls up.

 

As he stares at the door he feels his instincts go haywire. Having been unpresented most his life Eddie doesn’t really know how to deal with them. 

 

His brain starts feeling a little fuzzy, he wonders why that is

 

  _Your alpha left you_ _because you_ _’re bad._

 

His eyesight begins to blur and he can’t tell if it’s the tears or if he’s about to pass out.

 

Suddenly the door bangs open and his alpha is standing there looking terrified. Eddie wants to run to him and breathe in his comforting scent.

 

 _He_ _’s only here to punish you for being bad_ , the voice insists.

 

Richie spots him in the corner and races over.

 

“Oh, my god, oh, my god, baby what’s wrong?!” he frets, “My mate mark hurt, but I just thought it was because it was new, and then I smelt you.”

 

Eddie flinches away, barely processing the words. “You left me,” he whimpers.

 

Richie looks pained. “I’m so sorry, baby, I was putting the dirty sheets in the wash.”

 

“Is it because I’m a bad omega?”

 

“No, hey, look at me, Eds” he instructs, lifting Eddie’s chin, “you’re an amazing omega, but you’re dropping right now so I need you to come back to me.”

 

“I’ll be good,” Eddie promises, he can feel Richie’s worry through the mate mark.

 

“I know, you’ve been so good this entire time, Eds,” he praises.

 

Eddie feels less lightheaded. His alpha thinks he’s a _good_ omega. 

 

He starts to slow his breathing down, slowly feeling more and more aware.

 

“Richie?” he asks.

 

“There you are,” he says with a smile, “you had me worried there for a second.”

 

Eddie practically tackles him, burying his nose in Richie’s neck.

 

“Alpha, I was so scared when you weren’t here,” he cries.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, Eds, I shouldn’t have left you alone like this,” he apologizes.

 

“Just don’t leave me again,” he begs.

 

“Of course,” Richie replies, “is that why you destroyed your nest?”

 

Eddie nods shamefully.“I thought you left because it was bad.”

 

“No, I’d never leave because of your nest,” he promises, “do you need to build a new one?”

 

Eddie is already itching to craft a new space where he can feel safe during heat. 

 

He nods. “But you need to go stand outside.”

 

It’s common that omegas prefer privacy when nesting and Eddie finds out he’s no different. He knows he has to get to work too because if his next bout of heat hits and he has an unfinished nest he’s unsure how he’ll react.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Luckily, Eddie finishes his nest before the heat takes over his mind completely. He’s thankful that this round seems to be significantly less painful than the others. He naïvely hopes that the aching is over, but he has a feeling that things will only get worse.

 

Instead he feels warm and lightheaded as Richie pulls off his boxers and shirt. He immediately follows his instincts and rolls on his stomach, presenting himself to his alpha.

 

“Alpha, are you going to breed me?” he asks, sticking his ass out.

 

Richie runs a finger over his hole, and he feels more slick run down his legs in response. It’s almost embarrassing how easily he gets wet.

 

“I’m gonna have you nice and full with my pups by the end of this,” he answers.

 

Eddie purrs lowly at that. All he can think about during heat is Richie filling him up, stuffing him full until he can’t move.

 

 Richie hooks a thumb on his rim and Eddie turns his head to the side to watch him look hungrily at his waiting hole. He bites his lip anticipating the alpha’s next move.

 

“You’re fucking soaked, baby,” he coos, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and licking off the slick.

 

Eddie feels the heat in his belly burn hotter as Richie groans at the taste, eyes going wide. “You taste so sweet, baby boy.”

 

Eddie grips the sheets tightly as Richie leans down and licks over his hole. It’s a new feeling. Eddie has never allowed Richie to eat him out before, always deeming it too dirty. He quickly regrets that decision as Richie’s hot tongue probes at his hole.

 

He’s relentless after that, licking up the slick Eddie’s producing like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. His hole becomes increasingly sloppy and pliant as Richie starts to work him open with his tongue. At one point he flicks his tongue and blows over Eddie’s hole teasingly causing him to come.

 

“Ah, Alpha!” Eddie cries as Richie pushes his tongue inside. 

 

He feels raw and open, like an exposed nerve. The way Richie’s gripping his thighs and eating him out has him practically melting into the sheets. 

 

Richie leans back and spits on Eddie’s hole, pushing a mixture of slick and saliva back into him with his thumb. Eddie let’s out a drawn out moan at that, surprised by how hot he finds it. 

 

“My sweet omega,” Richie croons.

 

Eddie preens at his words, pushing his hips back. 

 

“Alpha,” he breathes shakily, “need you to knot me.”

 

“Does my little omega need to be filled up?” he asks.

 

Eddie nods his head, whining when Richie teasingly runs the head of his cock over Eddie’s hole.

 

Eddie nods. “Need to be full,” he slurs. 

 

Richie indulges him and pushes the head in. Eddie gasps, reveling in how good it feels to have his hole stretched open by his alpha’s cock.

 

“More,” he begs.

 

Richie obeys, slowly inching his long cock in. Eddie used to despise that all Richie’s dick jokes from childhood were true, but as they became sexually active he quickly discovered it was one of his favorite parts of Richie’s body because his mate is big, even for an alpha.

 

Eddie is well aware of the fact that he’s small, he stopped growing around 5’5, making Richie’s 6’3 very noticeable next to him. This means that his large hands can cover all of Eddie’s lower back, that he can manhandle him easily, and most noticeably Richie’s cock effortlessly has Eddie stuffed full.

 

Sometimes he feels like he’s being split apart by Richie’s cock. Like when his stomach bulges out as Richie fucks into him, or how wide his hole stretches to accommodate him.

 

Richie pants above him once he bottoms out, giving Eddie a moment to adjust. 

 

He runs a hand lightly across the bulge on his stomach.“Alpha, so full,” he whimpers.

 

Richie chuckles, grinding his hips against Eddie’s ass. “And your greedy little hole is still sucking me in,” he teases.

 

Eddie clenches tighter around Richie’s cock. “Need your knot.”

 

Richie pulls out before roughly thrusting back in. Eddie immediately drops his chest to the bed, feeling even warmer. His heat haze is beginning to consume him and all he can think about is the slide of Richie’s thick cock in and out of him.

 

He’s eager to let his alpha fuck and knot him so he encourages Richie’s fast pace, “Alpha, you fuck me so good, so full, need more please,” he rambles.

 

Richie somehow gets the message, changing his angle slightly to hit Eddie’s prostate. He lets out a high-pitched moan, feeling himself near the edge of an orgasm.

 

“Alpha, need to come,” he pleads.

 

“Go ahead, baby, you’ve been so good,” Richie says.

 

Eddie let’s go, spilling on his chest and dirtying the sheets again. During heat his refractory period is little to none, so Richie doesn’t miss a beat, continuing to fuck him.

 

“Good boy,” he praises, “taking my cock so well.”

 

Eddie whimpers, feeling nearly completely gone as Richie continues to hit his prostate on every thrust. He roughly slams his cock into him a few more times before Eddie feels Richie’s knot bump against his rim, effectively setting his body on fire once more.

 

“You want my knot, baby boy?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie nods furiously. “Yes, yes, yes,” he babbles, “need it to keep me full of your come.”

 

Richie groans at that, his movements becoming slightly sloppier. On the final thrust he goes in deep, grinding his hips into Eddie as his knot pops.

 

Eddie cries out as he comes untouched again at the feeling of Richie’s hot come filling him up. He goes limp the second Richie’s orgasm ends, finally feeling satisfied now that he’s full of his alpha’s come and his hole is stretched wide by his knot. His raging instincts calm down for the time being which allows him to enjoy the hard press of Richie’s cock inside him.

 

He’s pliant yet unhelpful as Richie rolls them onto their sides so they can lay comfortably. He’s happy when he can feel Richie’s satisfaction through the mate mark, his need satiated.

 

Richie ghosts a hand over Eddie’s stomach which is bulging from his cock and the load of come.

 

“I can’t wait to see you pregnant and full of my pups, baby,” he whispers.

 

Eddie smiles lazily, clenching around Richie’s knot. His mind races at Richie’s prompting and he easily imagines himself full and heavy with pups.

 

“Can’t wait to see how big you’ll get, and I really can’t wait to see these come in,” he continues, brushing a finger over one of Eddie’s nipples.

 

If he weren’t in heat he’d probably blush at the fact that Richie’s fantasizing about his chest filling out during pregnancy. Instead he purrs at Richie’s praise, immensely satisfied that his pregnant body will please his alpha.

 

Eddie continues to purr as Richie keeps stroking over his stomach. In the forty-five minutes it takes for his knot to go down Eddie manages to make Richie come inside him again. Mostly because he spent half of the time, squirming and clenching on his cock.

 

Once Richie’s knot goes down enough, he moves to pull out and Eddie freaks.

 

He can already feel the horrible twisting cramps starting in his stomach and Richie’s cock is the only thing keeping them at bay.

 

“No, no, Alpha, please, need it,” he cries.

 

Richie stills his movements. “What do you need, baby?”

 

“Need you to fuck another load into me, need your knot again,” he says.

 

Richie hums. “I have a greedy little omega, huh?” he taunts, “always so desperate for my cock.”

 

Eddie nods in agreement, crying out when he feels Richie snap his hips forward. He feels so full with the come that’s already inside him along with Richie’s cock. Still, he wants more.

 

“You gonna be good for me?” Richie asks, hooking an arm under Eddie’s leg to better fuck him.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” he promises.

 

Richie gets to work, fucking his thick cock in and out of Eddie’s now sloppy hole. He’s vaguely aware of the headboard banging against the wall with every thrust, but he can’t bring himself to care because his alpha is fucking him so well and that’s all he cares about right now.

 

“It’s like you were made to take my cock,” he growls, “always opening up for it so easily.”

 

Eddie feels like he’s floating as his heat continues to wash over him. It’s eating up at his insides and all he can do is lay there and take what Richie gives him.

 

“This sweet hole is just for me, huh? No one else gets you like this,” Richie growls.

 

“Just you, Alpha,” he says, baring his neck as a sign of submission.

 

Richie starts sucking love bites into Eddie’s skin. The act of ownership of his alpha marking him up makes him feel like mush.

 

Soon enough Richie’s knot is catching at his hole again before it’s stretching him wide as the alpha comes deep inside. Eddie gasps at the sensation, feeling fuller than ever before.

 

“It’s deep, so deep, so much,” he breathes, clawing at Richie’s forearm.

 

“You okay, baby?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie just mewls and grinds back on his alpha’s cock, delighted.

 

“Alpha,” he says sweetly.

 

“Yes, baby boy?”

 

“Love you,” he whispers.

 

Richie pulls him closer to his chest. “I love you, too.”

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie is not having any of Richie’s shit. Why would they go eat when they can keep fucking? That’s all Eddie wants and needs. Just his alpha’s cock stuffing him full.

 

“C’mon, baby, you’ll pass out if you don’t get some food in you,” Richie says.

 

“No,” he whines petulantly, “just want your cock.”

 

“Omega,” Richie says firmly, and Eddie whips to attention because his alpha sounds _frustrated._

 

“Do you want to be good for me?”

 

Of course, Eddie does. He wants nothing more to be good for his alpha. He quickly realizes he’s upsetting him, and shamefully looks down.

 

“Yes, I’ll be good,” he says quickly.

 

“Good boy,” he says, tilting Eddie’s chin up and kissing his nose.

 

Eddie allows his alpha to dress him, slipping on some shorts and an oversized crème sweater before he’s pulling him to his feet.

 

He trudges out the door but perks up when he sees Stan and Mike on the couch. He runs over to them, desperate for their affection. He forgets how much he misses his pack in the haze of heat. He makes sure to thoroughly scent both of them. These members of the pack are important—they’re the pack leader’s mates.

 

Stan and Mike indulge him by allowing Eddie to cuddle them and play with their hair until dinner is ready.

 

He feels slightly nauseous when he’s lead to the kitchen table. He hasn’t felt up for food the entirety of his heat, and this time is no different. Still, he eats whenever his alpha encourages or feeds him. However, halfway through the meal he feels more than full.

 

He can’t stop staring at Bill. Eddie is incredibly more aware of pack dynamics now that he’s presented. He knows Bill is the pack leader.

 

His instincts demand that he seek approval from the head alpha. He doesn’t know why he’s inclined to do so, but his instincts tell him he needs support from their leader on his presentation.

 

He finds himself dropping to the floor and crawling over to where Bill’s sitting. He lightly leans his head on Bill’s thigh once he reaches his destination and waits.

 

“Um?” Bill says confused.

 

Stan snorts. “He’s seeking approval on his presentation from the pack leader,” he explains, “we learned about it in my omega studies class.”

 

Bill nods and cards his fingers through Eddie’s hair, giving off a calm scent. The omega purrs in response, happy that he has official acceptance from the pack.

 

Richie gasps. “Cute, cute, _cute_!” he says in response to his omega’s behavior.

 

Beverly giggles. “He’s cute now, but just wait until the next time you try and dress him so you guys can come eat.”

 

Richie groans at the thought. “As much as I love him he’s a brat. The peak of his heat will hit around tomorrow, so it’s only gonna get worse.”

 

Ben purses his lips. “How about we leave meals outside your door so you don’t need to leave the room?”

 

“You guys don’t need to-“

 

“We take of each other in this pack,” Mike says.

 

Richie gives him a grin and nods. “Alright, thanks guys.”

 

“No problem, Richie, it’s clear you’ve got your hands full,” Bill says.

 

Eddie turns his head to nip at Bill’s thigh in retaliation.

 

“Ah! Richie come get your brat,” Bill grumbles.

 

Richie chuckles, picking up his unruly omega and bringing him back to bed.

 

“Knot?” Eddie asks the literal second Richie closes the door behind them.

 

“Yes, baby you can have my knot,” he answers. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie had thought that heat couldn’t get much worse. He was severely mistaken.

 

He knows exactly when the peak of his heat hits. The horrible, twisting pain in his stomach seems to increase tenfold. He cries into the bed sheets as the cramps wrack his body.

 

Luckily, Richie is pushing inside him as soon as possible.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, baby, just breathe, I’ll take care of you,” he promises.

 

And Eddie’s mind feels entirely clouded. He can hear what Richie’s saying, but processing it is a whole other ball game.

 

“Alpha,” Eddie whines, as Richie’s thick cock fucks in and out of him, “more.”

 

Richie indulges his request and roughly shoves Eddie’s knees to his chest and starts relentlessly slamming into him. Eddie realizes he’s crying once the hot tears are trailing down his cheeks. The intensity of it all overwhelms him. His mind is further gone than ever before.

 

“So good, don’t stop,” he pleads.

 

Richie leans down and nips at his sensitive mating mark, causing Eddie to instantly come all over both their chests.

 

“Awh, my little omega, so sensitive, huh? Always coming untouched on your alpha’s cock like a good boy,” he says.

 

Eddie feels warm at his alpha’s approval and runs his nails down his back, solely focusing on how wide he’s being stretched. He continues to whine and beg until Richie pumps him full of come and knots him a few minutes later.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The things is, at this point in his heat Eddie _needs_ the stretch of his boyfriend’s cock— food, water and sleep be dammed. His desire to be full is starting to rival his need to obey his alpha.

 

So, when Richie goes to the door to collect the food the other losers left, leaving him empty for all of two minutes, Eddie actually cries.

 

Richie sighs placing the tray on the bedside table. “Will you eat if I let you sit on my cock as I feed you?”

 

And Eddie hadn’t thought of that. He nods furiously, jumping at the opportunity to please his alpha while also being stuffed full.

 

Richie sits on the bed, back against the head board. His cock is hard and leaking on his stomach.

 

Eddie crawls across the sheets and straddles his mate. Richie lines his cock up with Eddie’s hole and lets the omega slowly slide down.

 

 _My alpha is so smart_ , he thinks as he feels his rim stretched wide once more.

 

Eddie let’s out a satisfied sigh at the feeling and nuzzles against Richie’s neck. 

 

He obediently takes the strawberry Richie offers him. He tries to be good, but it’s hard when all he can think about is being pinned down and fucked.

 

After each of them eat a few pieces of fruit Eddie begins sucking the juices off Richie’s fingers each time he offers him some food.

 

Richie groans. “Such a slutty little brat,” he says, pressing his thumb against Eddie’s tongue and slowly dragging it over his bottom lip. He greedily takes the two fingers Richie’s presses to his lips after that into his mouth, running his tongue up and down them.

 

Eddie decides being a brat is worth it when Richie flips him over and fucks him into the mattress a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, smut, smut, smutttttttttt ahhhhhhhh
> 
> i hope yall enjoy, please leave me some feedback and comments for motivation! 
> 
> Also some of yall left hcs/prompts in my tumblr ask box about this fic and i actually died bc i was so happy! my tumblr- happytreasure 
> 
> anyway i'm think of making this fic around 5 chapters long and doing a sequel abt richies rut ;)


	4. Burn Soft As a Candle

It’s absolutely consumed him at this point. It’s the same thoughts on repeat about how all he needs is Richie running through his head.

 

It’s day seven of his heat and Eddie hopes that the peak of it is almost over. He can’t take anymore of being a mindless slut. 

 

It’s currently one of the few periods where Eddie has clarity in between bouts of heat.

 

Still, it’s not like he can be very productive as he’s usually only level-headed after Richie’s knotted him.

 

“Richie, when’s this gonna be over? I feel so useless,” he whines.

 

Richie comfortingly runs a hand up his side. They’re lying on their sides, Eddie stuffed full.

 

“You’re not useless, Eds, you just need a bit of help right now. Besides you’re gonna have to take care of me during my rut,” he points out.

 

Eddie shifts and turns to face Richie, “How would I do that? You can just control me with your voice if you want.”

 

“Hey, I won’t use my voice to control you, besides, you could promise to let me fuck you and I’ll blindly do whatever you want,” he says.

 

Eddie’s starting to think Richie in rut will be very interesting. Every time Richie’s entered rut he’s refused to be near Eddie, and as much as he would’ve loved to help his boyfriend there was no guarantee Richie would have the capacity to be gentle. Now that he’s presented as an omega he’ll be able to handle his mate easier.

 

Richie continues talking, but Eddie feels his head fill with a familiar haze. 

 

The next round of his heat is about to start.

 

 

-

 

 

The second Richie pulls out of him once his knot goes down the horrendous cramps start up again. Tears are already sliding down his cheeks and he instinctively rolls onto his stomach to be mounted.

 

“Richie,” he sobs, “please it hurts so fucking much.”

 

Richie behind him in a second, already pushing his cock back into Eddie’s used hole.

 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay baby, I’m gonna take care of you,” he promises.

 

“Wanna be full, wanna be full all the time, don’t want you to pull out,” Eddie babbles.

 

Richie tries to sooth him, but Eddie’s instincts are going absolutely wild. The cramps have been dulled by the feeling of Richie’s cock inside him, but they’re more present than usual. 

 

Richie’s already slamming into him full force, his hands on Eddie’s hips are the only thing keeping him from collapsing fully onto the mattress.

 

“Alpha, hurts still,” he cries, “Always hurts without you, need you to keep me full all the time,” he continues. He isn’t usually this vocal, but a part of him is telling him it’s vital that he get Richie to keep him full.

 

“Good omega, so good for me, always taking my cock so well, baby,” Richie praises.

 

Eddie writhes underneath him already close to his climax.

 

“Alpha, need you to fill me up, need you to breed me,” he says.

 

Talking about breeding always sets Richie off and he places a hand on Eddie’s shoulder blades, holding him in still as he continues with a brutal pace.

 

“Can’t wait to see how big you’ll get, want to see you full of my pups, then everyone will know who you belong to won’t they?” Richie growls.

 

Eddie cries and weakly tries to push his hips back. “Yes, Alpha, only belong to you.”

 

He can tell Richie’s close, but he can’t bring himself to help the process along. His limbs feel like lead and all he can do is clench around his alpha.

 

When Richie comes inside him a familiar sense of euphoria hits him. He feels almost drunk, riding a high he can’t control. He’s basically dead weight as Richie rolls them onto their sides.

 

“Want to keep you inside always,” Eddie prattles, “don’t pull out, want you to keep me full all the time.”

 

“So greedy, baby,” he teases, grazing his teeth along Eddie’s mate mark.

 

The horrible pain in Eddie’s stomach only disappears with Richie’s knot. It’s a fact his instincts can’t seem to get over. It overwhelms him. He knows Richie’s trying to calm him down, but he can’t stop whining.

 

When Richie’s knot finally goes down Eddie digs his nails into Richie’s forearm, “Please, please, please don’t pull out, hurts so bad,” he pleads. 

 

The cramps have already started up again and he’s desperately trying to resist the urge to curl into the fetal position and sob.

 

“Hey, baby, Eds, please, calm down, what’s wrong?” Richie asks as Eddie holds on hard enough to break skin.

 

“It won’t stop, it hurts so much,” he chokes out. 

 

He knows his heat is supposed to be brutal because it’s been suppressed for so long, but it’s beginning to become excruciating.

 

“Please, Alpha, need more,” he begs.

 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, I’m gonna keep you nice and full, baby,” he guarantees.

 

Richie doesn’t bother moving him which he’s grateful for, and instead hooks his arm under Eddie’s leg and starts thrusting into him.

 

Eddie can’t stop the breathy gasps he’s letting out. Everything is so slick, he’s already so full of come and with the added slick Richie’s cock slides in and out of him so easily.

 

“Your hole just opens up for me doesn’t it, baby? My good omega, you want me to keep you nice and full?” he asks, momentarily pausing his thrusts as he’s deep in Eddie and grinding against his prostate.

 

Eddie cries out as another orgasm is pulled out of him. A thick blanket of pleasure has clouded his brain, he’s barely aware of the words he’s babbling in response to Richie’s prompting.

 

“Alpha, need you to keep me warm inside,” he says, “need all of it.”

 

He slowly gives into the heat haze and trusts Richie to take care of him.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie only gains slight clarity a few rounds later. He’s lying on top of Richie, splayed out on his chest and stretched wide on his knot.

 

The horrible bout of cramps has finally receded. 

 

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, fuck me so well,” he chirps, nuzzling into Richie’s chest.

 

“Hey, baby, lost you there for a while,” he says.

 

Eddie looks down at his Alpha. He’s absolutely covered in scratch marks and hickeys. His sweaty hair is plastered to his forehead and Eddie can tell he’s exhausted.

 

“I’m sorry, Alpha, we can sleep in the nest after this,” he promises.

 

“Whatever you need,” he replies.

 

Richie’s knot goes down less than ten minutes later. His thighs protest the movement as he lifts himself off Richie’s cock. He gasps as hot come starts dripping down his thighs. If he wasn’t in heat he might’ve found it hot that he was so full of Richie’s come that it was leaking out of his hole even after a knot. Instead he feels panic set in, he _needs_ all of Richie’s come in him, he needs to be full.

 

“Alpha,” he says pitifully.

 

Richie immediately understands and flips him onto to his back and lifts his hips. He gathers all of his come from Eddie’s legs and slides it back into his hole with his thumb. 

 

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll keep my cock in you as you sleep, I’ll keep you full,” he says.

 

Eddie nods, and lets Richie carefully carry him over to the nest. He sighs in content as Richie pushes his cock back into him, plugging him full of his come. 

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” he says.

 

“Of course, baby,” Richie replies, sweetly kissing his mating mark.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When Eddie wakes up he’s still curled up in his nest. He feels slight discontent when he notices his alpha isn’t next to him, but a brief survey of the room finds Richie sitting at the desk in simple sweats, tapping away at his computer.

 

“Alpha,” he says lovingly.

 

Richie turns around, glasses slightly askew on his face. “Hey, baby, you’ve been asleep for a while,” he informs him.

 

Eddie rolls on his stomach and places his head in his hands. “How long?”

 

Richie glances at the clock on his laptop. “Ten hours, I must’ve really wore you out, huh?” 

 

Eddie snorts.“What are you doing?” 

 

“Just looking into some internships for next summer,” he explains.

 

Eddie nods and slips on a pair of shorts from the pile on the floor.

 

“Is it over?” he asks, crawling over to sit at Richie’s feet.

 

Richie runs a hand through Eddie’s hair when he lays his head on his thigh. “Considering you just came and sat at my feet like a good little omega, probably not. You probably have two or three more days, the worst of it has passed through,” Richie explains.

 

 

Eddie nods. His heat hasn’t started back up again. All he wants to do is be near his alpha.

 

“Was I good, Alpha?” he asks. 

 

It’s now, that he desperately wants Richie to tell him that he’s a good omega. He knows it’ll put him at ease to hear his alpha’s praise.

 

“Yes, baby, you were a good omega,” he confirms.

 

Eddie purrs softly, content to let Richie work until his heat takes over again. 

 

It takes a while before he feels the familiar heat settle in his veins. He doesn’t rush Richie though. He just nuzzles into his thigh, content to wait until it becomes too much.

 

He feels himself get wet, slick slowly making its way down his thighs. Up until this point in his heat he hasn’t been able to think about anything else but Richie inside him, but now that he has more control over his urges his mind wanders. Eddie’s always loved giving Richie head. He found out about his breathing kink when he blew Richie for the first time. After that letting his alpha fuck his face has been one of his favorite things about their sex lives. With the heat haze he hadn’t been able to indulge in the activity. Richie had been very adamant about not doing anything that requires Eddie to be level-headed.

 

Eddie let’s out a soft whine and lets his fingers sit on the edge of Richie’s sweats.

 

Richie swivels the chair around so Eddie’s in between his legs. He immediately takes the opportunity to mouth at the front of Richie’s pants. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Richie says innocently.

 

Eddie whines, lightly tugging at the band of his Alpha’s sweats.

 

“What? Do you need my cock, baby?” he taunts.

 

“Want you to fuck my face, Alpha,” he says.

 

Richie smirks and quickly lifts his hips and slides his pants down his legs, throwing them near the nest.

 

Eddie feels more slick slide down his thighs as he looks at Richie’s cock, hard against his stomach. Eddie shuffles closer, gently grabbing Richie in his hand and leaning in to lick the tip clean of the precum that’s beading there. 

 

He’s shocked by how good it’s tastes. Sure, Eddie’s never minded the taste of come, it wasn’t great, but it wasn’t horrible.

 

He frowns and looks up at Richie. “It tastes good?”

 

Richie laughs. “You can thank biology for that one, Eds, alpha come is supposed to taste good to omegas, kinda like how I could eat you out for hours because your slick is so sweet,” he says.

 

Eddie’s cheeks heat up slightly. Sometimes he’s embarrassed by his ignorance. He was the only student in Derry high who had to do supplemental work during sex ed since he mother refused to let him participate.

 

He nods shyly and licks up Richie’s entire length before taking the head in his mouth. He swirls his tongue before sinking down slowly. He feels relaxed with the familiar weight of Richie’s cock on his tongue. He almost misses the slight ache in his jaw from his size. 

 

Richie doesn’t hold back from bucking his hips forward. Eddie moans as he feels the head of Richie’s cock hit the back of his throat. He’s practically soaked through his shorts by the time Richie roughly grabs his hair. He disrupts Eddie’s steady rhythm by holding his head still and beginning to fuck in and out of his mouth.

 

He whimpers around Richie’s cock as he’s held down, causing him to struggle to breath. He desperately blinks the tears out of his eyes so he can see Richie again. He’s staring down at Eddie with hooded eyes and a smirk.

 

Eddie squirms, trying to rub his legs together in order to gain some type of friction.

 

When Richie pulls him off he greedily sucks in air before two fingers are being shoved into his mouth. He takes them in obediently, moving his tongue between them.

 

The fingers are roughly pulled out of his mouth and his chin his grabbed harshly. He looks up at Richie and bats his eyelashes.  

 

Richie runs a thumb over Eddie’s lower lip. “Beautiful,” he says before taking Eddie by the hair and pulling him back on his cock.

 

Eddie gladly lets Richie rock his hips in and out of his mouth, swallowing around him best he can.

 

“My pretty omega,” Richie croons, “missed this, baby, you always look so pretty on your knees.”

 

Eddie preens at the praise, realizing how close he is.

 

Suddenly Richie’s forcing his head all the way down and holding his head in place as he bucks up into Eddie’s warm mouth.

 

“There you go, baby, you’re gonna take all of it for me,” he says.

 

That’s all Eddie needs to get off, he comes in his shorts, digging his nails into his own thighs as he does.

 

Richie lets go of his head after that, but Eddie doesn’t move from his position, regardless of the fact that he’s taking Richie’s cock so deep in his throat that his nose brushes his alpha’s stomach.

 

Richie chuckles. “Such an obedient omega. I’m close but if you want a reward you’ll have to work for it.”

 

Eddie immediately pulls back until only the tip is in his mouth and moves a hand to start jerking Richie off.

 

He groans and brushes at the tears collecting on Eddie’s eyelashes. It’s doesn’t take much longer until Richie’s pushed over the edge. Eddie almost jumps in surprise at how much come floods his mouth. There’s so much that it even starts dripping down the sides of his mouth.

 

He swallows all he can and is shocked at the sweet-salty taste he’d never noticed before.

 

He stares up at Richie who collects the come on his chin with his thumb and feeds it to him. Once it’s all gone he lays his head back on Richie’s thigh and starts purring.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Richie pulls his cock out of Eddie once his knot goes down and looks lovingly at the fucked out state of his omega.

 

“Want a bath,” Eddie mumbles.

 

Richie nods. “Okay I’ll go start one.”

 

Eddie whines in protest and holds his arms out to picked up. “Take me with you,” he demands.

 

Richie indulges his omega, and carries him to the bathroom and places him on the countertop. Eddie swings his legs as Richie starts a bath. He adds bubbles to appease Eddie who demands a fun bath.

 

When the tub is full he turns off the tap and goes to pick Eddie up and put him in the bath. He proceeds to crawl in behind him.

 

Eddie’s lays back onto Richie’s chest and slowly cleans himself. Richie notices he’s more meticulous than usual.

 

Eddie turns around so he’s kneeling between Richie’s legs in the tub. He frowns and bares his neck, showing off his mating mark, which is surefire way to catch Richie’s attention.

 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” 

 

“Instincts are weird,” he remarks.

 

Richie chuckles. “Yeah, they definitely can be, what made you come to the conclusion?”

 

Eddie bites his lip. “I want to be clean for you, well, I always wanna be clean, but just now I was thorough because I wanted to please you?”

 

Richie lights up and grabs Eddie’s cheeks. “Cute, cute, _cute_!” he gushes.

 

Eddie sticks his tongue out but the effect is lessened when he starts purring.

 

“Fuck, I love that sound,” Richie says.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it lets me know I’m being a good alpha,” he explains.

 

Eddie pauses. “Do you think I’m different now? Like now that I have different feelings?”

 

Richie runs a hand through his damp hair. “If anything I think you’re more you than ever before, this is who you were always meant to be,” he assures him.

 

Eddie smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of Richie’s mouth.

 

Richie manages to pull a few laughs out of his omega when he constructs them both bubble beards. Eventually their fingers start to prune and Eddie scrambles out of the tub claiming that he doesn’t want to look like a raisin.

 

Richie’s slightly mesmerized by the water droplets cascading down his freckled back as he steps out. When he turns around Richie has the sudden urge to lick the up the water sliding down his collar bones.

 

“C’mon I want to go see our pack before I lose my mind again,” he says grabbing a towel and heading into the bedroom.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie steps out the room in baggy sweats and a t-shirt that most definitely belongs to Richie. He takes in the dark, quiet house. A quick look out the window shows off the beautiful pinks and oranges of a sunrise. It must be really early if all the losers are still asleep. 

 

He doesn’t let that stop him though, he sprints down the hall before his alpha can bring him back to bed and charges into the trio’s room. Stan is sandwiched between his two alphas. Eddie’s heart skips a beat at how adorable they are.

 

Eddie leaps on the bed, landing on Mike. There’s a screech from Stan and he’s pretty sure Bill got elbowed in the chest in the process.

 

“Eddie?” Mike says groggily.

 

“I missed you guys!” Eddie gushed, “the peak of my heat finally ended and I wanted to come see my pack.”

 

Mike pulls Eddie into the middle with Stan who wraps his arms around Eddie. He looks over Stan’s shoulder to see his alpha standing in the doorway, looking at him fondly.

 

He grins wide. “Alpha, go get Bevvy and Ben!” 

 

Richie obeys and drags the sleepy couple into the room. They all squeeze together in order to fit. Eddie starts purring as he takes in all their calming scents.

 

The whole pack ends up cuddling on the trio's California king until Eddie’s heat starts back up.

 

 

-

 

 

Richie scoops a pliant and sleepy Eddie up from the dogpile and brings him back to their bedroom once his scent starts to become more noticeable. Eddie nips at his jaw the entire walk back.

 

Once they’re in the bedroom Eddie hops down from Richie’s arms and crawls onto the bed and begins tugging off his clothes before he gets slick on them.

 

Richie follows suit and lays on the bed completely naked next to his mate. Eddie happily crawls on top of him. Without the urgency of the heat haze to guide them they take their time. Slowly licking into each other’s mouths until desperation takes over. Richie loses it when Eddie starts tugging at his hair, grinding their cocks together.

 

“Fuck, so beautiful, baby boy,” he moans, running his hands up and down Eddie’s sides.

 

He slowly brings a hand around to Eddie’s hole and lightly presses against his rim.

 

“Already so tight again, even after I’ve had you spread out on my cock all week,” he growls, amazed by his omega’s ability to take him so well.

 

Eddie whines as he teases a finger into his hole. “Alpha, I don’t need it, don’t need the prep, just your cock.”

 

Richie pulls out his finger and instead spreads Eddie’s cheeks, letting his cock rub against his hole, “That’s right, isn’t it? My good boy just lets me fuck him full of my come whenever I want.”

 

“Yes, Alpha, need you to fill me up with your pups,” he cries as Richie’s cock nudges at his hole.

 

“I’m gonna fuck a whole litter into you, baby, gonna be a good little omega and have my pups?” he asks.

 

Eddie nods vigorously as Richie starts pushing in. “Yes Alpha, want it so bad.”

 

Richie’s captivated by how easily Eddie sinks onto his cock despite looking like he’s being split in two, bulge prominent on his stomach. The omega instantly brings a hand down to his stomach and presses at the bulge and giggles. “Alpha fills me up so well.”

 

Richie will never get used to how easily Eddie slips into a fucked out state. Regardless of the glazed out look in his eyes he starts desperately bouncing on Richie’s cock.

 

“There you go baby, such a good omega, working for your alpha’s come,” he praises.

 

Eddie moans at that, scraping his nails down Richie’s chest. 

 

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” he babbles, “need you to fill me up, need your come to warm up my insides.”

 

Eddie’s movements become increasingly sloppy and he brings a hand down to his own cock. It only takes two firm strokes for him to come onto his stomach. After that he simply sits there, grinding on Richie’s cock and begging to be fucked.

 

Richie plants his feet on the bed for better leverage, staring intently at the prominent bulge on Eddie’s flat stomach. If just Richie’s cock stretches him out so beautifully he wonders what Eddie will actually look like stuffed full of his pups.

 

Eddie’s still shifting his hips, squeezing around his alpha and begging for a knot. 

 

Richie decides to have a little fun.

 

“You want my knot, baby? You sure? Maybe you can get another alpha to fill you up,” he says simply to see Eddie’s reaction.

 

Eddie heaves a sob and rocks onto Richie’s cock. “No, no, no, only Alpha’s knot, no one else is as good, don’t want anyone else to touch me.”

 

Richie feels his pleasure build at his omega’s confession.

 

“That’s right, baby boy, you’re only a cockslut for me, huh?” he says abruptly thrusting up into Eddie’s warm heat.

 

Eddie cries out and throws his head back. “Please, Alpha, come in me, please,” he begs.

 

Richie sets a harsh pace, already close from Eddie riding him. His omega must know he’s nearing his orgasm when his hips start to stutter and his knot catches at his rim because he starts clenching around him.

 

“My alpha is so good, gonna fill me up with his pups, gonna breed me,” he rambles.

 

Those words are all it takes to send Richie over the edge, he makes sure to shove his knot into Eddie on his last thrust in order to keep him full. Eddie mewls happily at the feeling of Richie’s come flooding his insides. 

 

He collapses onto his alpha’s chest and licks at his mating mark. 

 

He languidly grabs one of Richie’s hands and slowly leads it down to his stomach which is protruding slightly from Riche’s cock and come.

 

“Look at how well you fill me, Alpha. Can’t wait till there’s real pups in there, then everyone’s gonna know who I belong to,” he punctuates he point by roughly pressing against the bulge, causing Richie to shoot another load into him. Richie hisses at the stimulation and bringing a had to grab roughly at the back of his omega’s neck to make him pliant and obedient.

 

Eddie finally settles down, purring against his alpha’s chest.

 

Richie reaches a hand down to card through Eddie’s hair, who’s still teasingly clenching around his knot in hopes of his alpha filling him with more come. He wonders what in the world he’s going to do with such a bratty omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GET SMUT AND YOU GET SMUT AND YOU GET SMUTTTTTTTTT
> 
> lqjewbfljaw anyway sorry that took so long, it's finals week so i'm suffering
> 
> pls leave me a comment to fuel my gay ass
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure im gonna be filling fever pitch hcs on my tumblr tmmr so send some in ;D


	5. Simmer Down

  
Eddie whines and shifts his hips, trying to push Richie’s cock further into him even though he’s already stuck on his knot. It doesn’t matter how deep he’s fucked he’s always craving more.  

Richie places a harsh smack on his ass to get him to behave.

 

He’s at the end of his heat with only two days left. There’s still a burning need in Eddie’s stomach but the frantic haze has subsided.

 

Richie’s been busy looking into internships in between rounds. In fact, right now Eddie’s straddling him, sat on his cock as he taps away at his computer. 

 

He doesn’t mind that Richie isn’t paying attention to him. He actually finds it kind of hot that he’s allowed to keep Richie inside him while he works.

 

The atmosphere feels incredibly relaxed, and Eddie feels so warm and full. He eventually finds a comfortable enough position and settles into his alpha’s lap. He could probably stay in the position forever. He feels so safe and secure that he starts to scent Richie, purring as he does.

 

Subconsciously Eddie brings a hand down to his stomach and starts running his fingers over his bulging tummy. He loves feeling how deep Richie’s able to reach, loves how small he feels on his cock. 

 

The past day he’s felt horribly clingy, and not even for sex, he just needs his alpha to be near him.

 

He presses down on his stomach slightly and mewls in delight. He knows he should be still, but he wants his alpha to know how good it feels. Richie chuckles leaning back in his chair as he lazily brings a finger to Eddie’s hole and rubs against where they’re connected.

 

“Such a happy little omega, huh? So well behaved, always satisfied with my cock,” Richie praises.

 

Eddie makes a happy noise and nuzzles into Richie’s neck. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” he coos, “feel so good.”

 

He’s happy that his alpha is indulging him. Richie’s always able to illicit a response from Eddie when he praises him.

 

Richie seems amused by his behavior and nips playfully at his shoulder. “You’re such a pretty omega, Eds, so fucking gorgeous,” he says.

 

Eddie shyly hides his face in Richie’s neck.

 

“What? Are you suddenly shy, baby? You’ve been begging for my cock all week,” he teases.

 

Eddie whines. “That was the heat haze,” he defends.

 

Richie suddenly holds him down and grinds his cock up into his hole, brushing his prostate. 

 

Eddie cries out. “ _Ah, ah, ah_ , so deep, so deep,” he babbles.

 

Richie grabs his ass, roughly groping it. “You know I don’t like when you lie, baby. You can’t tell me you don’t want your little hole stuffed full all the time with how much you beg.”

 

Eddie pouts, not wanting to admit how desperate and willing he always is for his alpha.

 

“Maybe I should just take my cock out? But we both know you’d immediately start begging for it. Heat haze didn’t make you say anything, darling, it just took away your filter,” he says smugly.

 

Eddie pinches Richie’s side. “You embarrass me.”

 

“I think you should tell the truth about how much of a little slut you are,” Richie suggests.

 

Eddie tries to lift off Richie’s cock, but he’s held down. “Your knot’s gone down,” he says trying to change the subject.

 

“Too bad, my omega is gonna sit here until he tells the truth like a good boy,” Richie says.

 

Eddie wants to be stubborn, but Richie’s holding his hips down while rocking slowly into him. The pace is so tortuously slow. Richie grazes his abused prostate with every calculated thrust. It doesn’t take long for desperate tears to start welling up in his eyes as he’s held still, split wide on his alpha’s cock.

 

He finally caves as he heaves a sob, digging his nails into Richie’s shoulders. “Alpha, need it so much all the time, need you to keep me full with your cock, need it...need it...Alpha...please,” he sniffles and hides his face in Richie’s neck, embarrassed.

 

“There’s my good little omega,” he coos, “just so desperate for some cock, huh?”

 

Eddie whines and shakes his head. “Just Alpha’s cock,” he says.

 

“That’s right, baby,” he agrees, “only a little cockslut for me.”

 

Eddie whimpers and clenches around his alpha. “Want another knot,” he mumbles.

 

Richie kisses the side of his head sweetly. “Of course, baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie’s gasping for air as he comes down from his orgasm. Richie’s still between his legs, lapping at the slick he’s producing with fervor.

 

He’s been going at it for nearly half an hour, and Eddie’s head feels so deliciously dizzy. He knows Richie had slept around some in high school before they got together, but he suddenly wonders just exactly how much he had to sleep around to learn how to move his tongue like _that_.

 

Richie’s pulls back slightly, and nips at his thigh.

 

“Look how wet you are, baby, you like getting eaten out?” he teases.

 

Eddie grips the sheets and whines. “A-Alpha,” he whimpers.

 

“What, baby?” Richie coos.

 

Eddie keens, unable to figure out what he really wants to say. Richie leans back down, blowing air over his hole. Eddie let’s out a sharp, breathy noise in response.

 

Richie chuckles. “Sweet omega, just so worked up aren’t you?” he asks before diving back in between Eddie’s legs, licking up a line of slick that’s made its way down his thigh.

 

Eddie throws his head back and moans as Richie works his tongue over his hole. His hand darting down to grab Richie’s hair as he pushes his tongue into Eddie. His rim easily gives way, already loosened by Richie’s cock earlier.

 

He can’t believe he wouldn’t let Richie do this before. He can’t fathom not being eaten out regularly now. Mostly because Richie’s tongue is so incredibly skilled.

 

Richie easily slips in two fingers and licks in between them. Eddie wonders how many times he can come from this.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Eddie’s crawled on top of Richie, fully intent on riding him reverse cowgirl when Richie begs to record him.

 

“Please, baby, wanna capture how wide your hole is stretched on my cock,” Richie begs.

 

“Yes,” Eddie breathes.

 

Richie scrambles to grab his phone from the nightstand and quickly pulls up the camera. Eddie waits patiently, positioned above Richie’s cock until he’s given to go ahead.

 

“Alright, baby, slowly, I wanna see how wide that little hole stretches when I fuck it,” Richie commands.

 

Eddie’s breath hitches and he reaches behind himself to line Richie’s cock up with his hole.

 

He slowly lowers himself on his alpha’s cock. He can’t tell if the intense heat pooling in his stomach is from the fact that Richie’s recording him or the way he’s filled up so slowly.

 

He can feel every inch as he sinks down. Eddie mewls in delight when Richie brings his free hand to spread his cheeks so he can better capture where they’re connected.

 

“My sweet little omega,” he coos, “God, look so gorgeous on my cock.”

 

“Ah, it’s deep,” Eddie gasps, grinding down. 

 

Richie’s cock feels impossibly deep in him and Eddie feels like he can barely move.

 

“C’mon, baby, start working for it,” Richie demands.

 

Eddie gets to work in response to his alpha’s promoting. He lifts himself up before sinking back down, moaning loudly at how perfect Richie feels in him.

 

He tries to set a steady pace, bouncing up and down with somewhat of a rhythm. He makes sure to arch his back and be loud. He wants to give his alpha a good show after all.

 

Eventually Eddie’s movements get sloppy as he reaches the edge. He changes his angle slightly so Richie’s cock is hitting his prostate dead on.

 

“ _Ah, ah, ah,_ feels so good, Alpha,” he whimpers.

 

He slams his hips down on Richie’s cock as he comes, grinding onto him as he rides his high. 

 

Once he comes down from his high it feels like his energy has been zapped and he wants nothing more than for his Alpha to breed him. He whines and rocks his hips.

 

Richie quickly understands and places his phone on the nightstand again before bringing his hands to his omega’s hips.

 

“Up, baby,” he says.

 

Eddie shakes his head petulantly and clenches around him, not wanting his alpha to pull out.

 

“Behave,” Richie says firmly.

 

Eddie whines, but lets his alpha pull him off his cock. He whines exaggeratedly at the loss, but Richie works quick, placing Eddie on his back and slipping back into him.

 

“Sweet, sweet boy,” he praises, brushing Eddie’s hair out of his eyes.

 

Eddie sighs contently and pulls him in for a kiss. They sloppily lick into each other’s mouths as Richie chases his orgasm.

 

Eddie breaks the kiss when he feels Riche’s knot catch at his rim.

 

“Please, knot me, Alpha, wanna feel full,” he whispers.

 

Richie complies, holding Eddie flush to his chest as his pushes in one more time. 

 

His omega purrs and presses kisses to his neck. 

 

“So good for me,” Richie says, “you did so good.” 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he says softly. 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Richie hums as his omega teases him, scraping his teeth against his hipbone.

 

It’s late at night and he’s fairly positive that Eddie’s heat will be over by morning. Of course, that doesn’t stop his brat from trying to have his fun.

 

His lazily brings a hand up to grasp his alpha’s cock and strokes it to full hardness. 

 

“Wanna taste you,” Eddie murmurs. 

 

Richie groans and tangles a hand his hair.

 

He slowly brings his lips to Richie’s cock and kitten licks it teasingly. 

 

“Don’t tease,” he chides.

 

Eddie grins before taking the head into his mouth, happily swirling his tongue around the tip. He takes his time, slowly taking him in inch by inch.

 

Richie’s tempted to fuck his face, but Eddie seems to be enjoying himself immensely. It’s almost as if he isn’t only focusing on making Richie feel good, but simply enjoying the feeling of Richie’s cock down his throat.

 

He leisurely starts bobbing his head, not rushed, just adoring the sensation. Richie groans, he has such a good omega.

 

“So good, baby, take it so well don’t you?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie opens his eyes and looks up at Richie with those big brown eyes, full of lust. He whimpers around his cock and grinds his hips into the bed.

 

“You gonna come from this, baby? Just the feeling of your alpha’s cock down your throat?” 

 

The way he digs his nails into Richie’s thighs is answer enough. He swallows around Richie, picking up his pace. He bobs his head at a steady pace, actually focusing on getting Richie off now.

 

“That’s a good boy,” he coos, brushing a thumb across Eddie’s cheek bone. 

 

Eddie’s enthusiasm only increases with Richie’s praise. He sinks down all the way on his cock and swallows around him. 

 

Richie moans, overwhelmed by the warm heat of Eddie’s mouth.

 

“Gonna come, baby,” he warns.

 

That only spurs Eddie on more. He continues to deep throat him until he’s on the edge of his orgasm. Richie grabs Eddie’s hair tightly as he comes down his throat. His omega swallows it all obediently. 

 

He pulls off once he’s done, licking a stripe up Richie’s cock to make sure he’s collected all his come. 

 

He lays his head on Richie’s thigh and stares up at him lovingly. Richie smiles and runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair feeling exhausted. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When Eddie wakes up he feels relaxed and satisfied. He breathes a sigh of relief. It’s finally over. 

 

He turns over in bed to look at Richie who’s passed the fuck out. He has a horrible case of bed head, his back and biceps are absolutely torn up, and his shoulders and neck are covered in hickeys.

 

Eddie grimaces, feeling slightly guilty. He shoves Richie’s shoulder, trying to wake him up but he can’t get a response.

 

Eddie rolls out of bed. He decides to let Richie sleep—he must be drained. He feels gross for the first time all week and is desperate for a shower.

 

He takes his time, enjoying the hot water running down his back. Once he finishes, he dries off and sits on the counter. He lazily rubs lotion on his legs and moisturizes.

 

After he’s finished in the bathroom he slips on some boxers and sleeping shorts before pulling on one of Richie’s hoodies.

 

He pads into the living room and is delighted to find his pack mates all piled on the couch watching Avatar. 

 

Eddie scampers up to them and squeezes in the middle of the pack.

 

“Is it over?” Ben asks.

 

Eddie nods. “Finally.”

 

Mike frowns. “Where’s Richie?” 

 

Bev snorts. “He’s probably gonna be passed the fuck out for the next few hours.”

 

Eddie frowns. “I feel bad,” he mumbles.

 

“Don’t,” Stan deadpans, “once you deal with an Alpha in rut you won’t feel sorry.”

 

Mike and Bill look at him sheepishly and press kisses to his cheeks, telling him how much they appreciate him. Stan grumbles but it’s clear he enjoys the affection.

 

Half way through the movie Eddie is consumed by sudden disappointment. He feels like a failure, like he’s completely flunked a task. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch. He sighs, exasperated that his instincts are still acting up

 

Stan looks at him with concern. “You okay?” 

 

Eddie frowns. “I...I suddenly feel sad?” he says although it’s phrased more as a question. 

 

Stan gives him a sympathetic look. “You didn’t achieve pregnancy during heat, so your instincts are telling you that you’ve done something wrong,” he explains.

 

Eddie brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “I hate being an omega, I feel so stupid,” he grumbles.

 

“Hey,” Bill chides, “there’s nothing wrong with being an omega, Eds, it’s just who you are, feeling a certain way because of your instincts doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you.”

 

Eddie sighs, “I just...I just wish I didn’t feel so weak and useless all the time, like I don’t want a kid right now in the slightest, but I feel absolutely wrecked right now.”

 

Beverly pets his hair. “Hormones are a bitch,” she sympathizes.

 

“How do I make it stop?” he says, willing himself not to cry at the sudden influx of emotions.

 

“Richie should be able to help,” Stan says, “you guys should probably talk once he wakes up.”

 

Eddie nods and cuddles closer to his pack.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Eddie returns to the bedroom a few hours later. When he opens the door, Richie seems to just be waking up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

“Hey, sleepy head,” Eddie greets, crawling on the bed.

 

Richie immediately pulls him onto his lap and lays back down on the bed, taking Eddie with him.

 

“There’s my boy,” Richie says, “I missed you.”

 

Eddie laughs. “How can you miss me if you were sleeping?” 

 

Richie doesn’t grant him an answer instead tracing his fingers down Eddie’s mating mark. 

 

Eddie immediately bares his neck and starts purring.

 

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Richie whispers.

 

Eddie huffs. “Wish my instincts felt the same way.”

 

Richie frowns. “Watcha mean, Spaghetti?”

 

“I feel...I feel disappointed because I didn’t get pregnant...or at least that’s what Stan says,” he explains.

 

“Yeah, the hollow pit of dissatisfaction in your chest?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, that’s exactly what it feels like.”

 

He nods. “I feel it too, makes me feel like I failed as an alpha.”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “But you took such good care of me,” he insists, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to go through that on my own.”

 

“I wouldn’t wish that on ya, Spaghetti, especially with how painful your heat was,” Richie says.

 

“Does going through rut alone hurt?” 

 

Richie shrugs, but Eddie can tell he’s downplaying it. “When you have a partner, yes, because your brain fixates on them, like after we got together my ruts were a lot more unbearable.”

 

“I wish I could’ve helped you,” he laments.

 

Richie shakes his head. “I could have seriously hurt you, Eds, I’m still scared now, you should’ve heard Bill talk about how hard it was to control himself around Stan and he’s a beta.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll hurt me,” Eddie says.

 

Richie looks unsure. “I dunno, Eds, I had some pretty rough fantasies about you my last rut.”

 

Eddie waggles his eyebrows. “You thought about me your last rut?”

 

“We were dating!” Richie says defensively.

 

“Still, I’m flattered,” Eddie says, “what’d you think about?”

 

“Nope, because then I’ll get turned on and if my dick gets anymore action I’m pretty sure it’ll fall off,” Richie says.

 

Eddie cackles and leans down to kiss him instead.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie has a bit of a hard time adjusting to his new presentation. He feels less lost, but he also quickly notices the stares, the condescending tones, the ignorance.

 

He wonders how he never noticed how differently omegas are treated. 

 

While he does feel like he’s been knocked down a few places on the societal ladder, being an omega isn’t all bad.

 

In fact, Eddie likes some aspects of it. Richie and he are closer than ever. Eddie has had a fun time discovering what makes Richie tick.

 

He’s pretty sure Richie gets hard every time he calls him ‘Alpha’. If he does things that are deemed submissive he can appeal to Richie’s instincts which has become one of Eddie’s favorite things. Not because he wants to be a ‘typical omega’ but mostly because he’s a tease. 

 

On the other hand, Richie’s also learned how to get back at him. His favorite thing is to grab the nape of Eddie’s neck and make him pliant.

 

So, yeah, being an omega has some downsides, but Eddie’s never felt more himself.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie pauses to cross out the current date on their bedroom calendar before he leaves. It’s the first day of the month.

 

He looks down to the 28th of the month where Richie’s marked in red pen ‘ _rut week ;)_ ’.

 

He shudders at the thought.

 

 _Only a few more weeks,_ he thinks. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF HERE SHE IS!!! SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT, 
> 
> LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS DOWN BELOW FOR MOTIVATION FOR THE SEQUEL 
> 
> WHOOP WHOOP
> 
> my tumblr - happytreasure


End file.
